Ballad of Another Life
by EternalRoses
Summary: Humiliated and replaced at the hands of her own village after Sasuke's return, Sakura, unwilling to face anymore pain runs away only to end up in another world filled with shinigamis and hope. Fast forward it a few years later and Sakura is happily married, with children and at bliss with her new life. But, some things refuse to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh… it's been a long time… a really long time. But at last I finally was able to get another laptop after my old one gave out. So in that lonely episode I had so many ideas for plots and stories but at the moment not many appeal to me. But this plot hasn't left me alone… so I'll give it a shot**

**I ask that I don't get flamed for it because I assure that there are stories out there that are much more far-fetched. **

**Bleach/Naruto Crossover **

**Pairing: Ichigo/ Sakura **

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Bleach or Naruto… Just like everybody else on this website.**

* * *

_Love and joy_

_Beautifully combined_

_A lovely mix of life_

_Feeds my heart, feeds my soul_

_Finally happy at last_

* * *

Warm morning sunlight streamed through the curtained window into a spacious bedroom, blurry green eyes hesitated to open as the small form growled and snuggled deeper into her covers, resisting to start the day. The petite figure of the woman was encased in sheets, long pink hair was splayed onto her pillows as she clutched the body next to her, strong arms held onto her waist as the person began to stir awake as well. Realizing that she probably wouldn't go back to sleep, she attempted to pry the iron grip of her husband's arms, only to fail.

Staring back at the orange haired man, she sigh and with an irritated sigh, tried shaking him.

"Dammit! Get up Ichigo, I know you're awake! "

"Mm… No I'm not."

"You most definitely are if you responded back to me!"

"…"

"Yeah, that's it, don't reply!"

"Sakura."

"Yeah…"

"Let's just go back to sleep, it's Saturday."

"That's exactly it Ichigo! It is Saturday, and if we're up then they're probably up too! Especially since today is –"

The sound of their bedroom door flying open cut her off as two colorful forms propelled themselves forward to their bed, squeals, laughter and all.

Energetically, the neon bundles chanted, again and again, "Get up, get up, get up!"

With a smile, Ichigo Kurosaki sat up to contain his bouncing young daughter, "Masaki, calm down, we're up already!"

"Good! 'Cuz me and Kaito got up super early to get ready today! " she replied with a grin.

Her older brother nodded, "Yeah! We gotta make sure you guys were up!"

With a chuckle, Sakura decided to humor her children, "Oh, and what could possibly be so special about today…"

With horrified looks, the children turned to glance at each other and quickly yelled in unison, "Disneyland!"

With a shared look, the two parents smiled as Ichigo continued, "Really! I completed forgot about that! "

Aghast expression and all, Masaki cried out, "Did you forget about Ren's birthday too!"

Finally giving up the ruse, Sakura laughed, "Of course we didn't forget, sillies!"

How could she possibly forget their little trip and her own godson's birthday!

With a sigh of relief, the children resumed back to their hyper active selves as they dragged their parents out of bed.

With a smile, Sakura climbed out of bed and prepared for the long day ahead of her as she started for the door, happiness radiating from every pore, the dark and hazy days of Konoha, long forgotten and pushed back within the deepest crevices of her mind. Her new life in Karakura overshadowed the wretched memories of the place she had once dared to love and had sworn to protect, all of it was merely a wisp in the wind now.

Unfortunately for Sakura Kurosaki, those hazy days of pain were soon to catch up.

* * *

_Escape; blissful and sweet_

_Ever so lovely, but ever so short lived_

_Enjoy your love_

_Enjoy it so_

_Before it's tainted and destroyed_

_Love until you can't anymore_

* * *

**A/N – There you go! Short, but there is my first chapter, I have a plot worked out but whether I get to complete this story depends on the amount of support and reviews I get for this first chapter, because trust me there is a lot more to come, don't let the family fluff fool you, things will get dark.**

**Review!**** Please, I just got back into my writing mojo! Feed my mojo! Ideas and constructive criticism welcomed! Flames… away with you!**

**Until next time fellow fanfic lovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -So here we go, onto chapter two! I'm really happy about the support I received, but I wished more people reviewed and not just favorited… I will be including flashbacks and some more insight to the incident, but I am trying to build up to it, in an attempt to not follow the stereotypical format.**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

_Italics are Flashbacks._

* * *

_She can't breathe and it's dark. _

_There's pain, so much pain, but the physical wounds don't even compare to the aching and bleeding hurt within her. _

_She wonders if they care, if anybody cares at all. She's being pulled to the bottom, and somehow it gets darker. She's resigned to her fate. _

_She smiles, but it's twisted and broken. _

_Flashes of love, flashes of hate, flashes of so many things._

_The water is cold, and she's so numb. The world is so cruel, she thinks as she stops feeling altogether. _

_But love is so much more worse. _

* * *

She's tired and she swears to god she's going to drop dead any second, treading the happiest place on earth for twenty –four hours nonstop was a son of a bitch.

She yawns as she leans on the hospital counter, flipping through her patient sheet. No matter what Sakura realized that she was meant to save people's lives. Strolling through the halls, she waved at a few nurses as he headed to Ichigo's office.

Walking in without knocking she was welcomed by the sight of her bosses arguing. Greeting her husband with a kiss, and Uryu with a nods, she turned in her paper work and left with a quick whirl of her white coat as she headed towards the pediatric unit, being the head of pediatrics she took pride in her job, she had a fulfilling purpose, a useful purpose, the only downside to her job was that Uryu was her boss, being the head surgeon and all, with Ichigo second in command as head of general practice.

It's not that she hated Uryu, she like all of Ichigo's friends, she was just holding a grudge for his dickish comment the first time they met., because she can hold one hell of a grudge.

* * *

_At the age of sixteen, Sakura would love to say she was a mature adult, but that would be a lie, if anything she felt eight years old again trailing behind the orange haired teenager like a shy new toddler hiding behind its mother's skirt._

_But then again who could blame her the last thing she remembered was a barrage of kunai, pain, falling, cold water, and waking up to concerned brown eyes and apparently into a strange new world, miraculously alive. Which was good but…_

_She's been here for one wholeweek and was freaking out! _

_That didn't mean she missed home though, the only pro of being in this strange town called 'Karakura' was that she was away from her traitorous home. Clutching the back of Ichigo's shirt as he led her towards the park to meet his friends, she was nervous, it was like ninja academy all over again. But so far Ichigo was nice, kind of a jerk especially when it came to her size, but it wasn't her fault her she was so small and that he was so freakishly tall! _

_Arriving at the park, they walked towards a table crowded with people and snacks._

_"Hey guys, we're here!" _

_Heads turned at the sound of his voice followed by multitude of cheerful greetings. _

_"I want you guys to meet somebody, her name is __Sakura Haruno__, be nice." _

_With a racing heart, she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Ichigo. "Uhh... Hello... Nice to meet you all!" _

_Somewhere in the crowd she heard a dead panned, "Her hair's pink." Followed by a grunt of pain and a scolding "Shut it Renji!" and a "What the fuck Rukia?! Those were my ribs!"_

_Feelings of irritation rising within, her angered comeback was stopped by a busty auburn haired girl with a bubbly "Hi, you re sooooo pretty!" _

_As quickly as the anger came, it went. After an hour, Sakura found herself acquainted with most of his friends; Chad, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro, Chizuru, Toshiro, Rangiku..._

_Although she doubted that Chizuru girl... _

_She was overjoyed by the overall acceptance of them all, she thought as she nibbled on a potato chip, until she was approached by a lean and prim boy with glasses, who introduced himself as Uryu Ishida. Before she could even respond his fingers flew to her hair and began examining it like some type of organism._

"_Fascinating, I've never seen this shade on hair before I can't assume it's natural and be certain with a girl like you."_

"_Girl like me? What the hell would that be?!"_

_As if talking to a child, he responded, "A girl who seems to have self – esteem and attention issues especially if she dyes her hair bright pink."_

_The park echoed with the sound of a sick crack, succeeded by a roaring laughter from both Ichigo and Renji._

"_It is natural jackass!" she yelled_

_With as satisfied huff, Sakura went back to munching on snacks._

* * *

With a small smirk, Sakura travelled on the light blue tiles to her first patient of the day's room.

* * *

**Konoha**

"Are you any closer now?"

Blue eyes looked up from his food, and gulped down hazardous amounts of noodle before replying,

"Yup, as close as we've been for the past couple of years!"

With a scoff, dark eyes narrowed, "Listen loser, I am in no mood for you jokes today, I'm quite annoyed."

"Oooh! You in a bad mood? Really?"

"Answer me, are we any closer to finding her?"

"Maybe, the research team may have found a lead in the chakra they found."

"The chakra they found the day she went missing?"

"Yeah, found it with some other type of energy or something…" he trailed off as he soved more food into his mouth.

"Good, I need her back for -"

A bitter laugh cut him off, the dark haired man looker over at his blond companion whose mouth was now empty and bright atmosphere had suddenly evaporated.

"It's always the same with you, nothing changes, not even how selfish you are. If anything I should never speak to you again, I should hate you, antagonize you the very same way you did to her, but I can't, maybe because I like to believe that we're still twelve, that we still are Team 7, but I know we can't… not without…"

Dark eyes never flickered, blue eyes burned, conflicted and pained.

"We're not twelve, Naruto."

"Trust me, Bastard, I know."

"Besides, I'm not being selfish, I want her back because she will provide me with something it's a mutual gain, don't act like you're some type of saint either, I realized my errors now and she'll be back where she belong;, by my side, like she always should have been."

The blonde rolled his eyes and went back to eating his now cold ramen.

"Ironic as it sounds Uchiha, you need to move on." Said a cool voice.

Turning around in his stool, the pale man addressed the speaker, "Hyuuga."

"From what I get, you seem to have an obsession, because I doubt you love her, anything she can 'provide you' is something I'm certain that bitch parading around in your compound can do."

"My possible fiancée has nothing to do with this."

"Concubine, you mean, and yes she does, if you recall that tramp is the root of your and the village's problem, and the very same one that tricked us into chasing Haruno out of her own home."

"The hell, do you care so much Hyuuga?!"

"Because I respected Sakura and who she was, because she was a good friend of Ten-Ten, and because I regret what we did to her and if for whatever reason she still may be alive, I hope she comes with a vengeance!"

Pale eyes still filled with anger, he whispered, "Because, what we did has no justification whatsoever, especially you of all people." and then the moon – eyed boy was gone.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke clenched his fist while the other hand gripped the lunch counter, trembled with further rage at the jab, like salt into an open wound.

"He has a point there bastard… about everything." Naruto piped in as he paid for his bowl and left.

Alone with his thoughts, his eyes darkened, he didn't give a rat's ass of what anybody said, because his mind was already set, Sakura Haruno was going to be found, dragged back home, and was going to be his, consent or not.

* * *

Emerald eyes gaze on out into the dying afternoon, streaks of gold and blue mixed with the setting sun as she waited for Ichigo gather his things and go home. Today had been another day in this harmonious routine of theirs. Tucking her shoulder length hair behind her ear, arms wrapped behind her ending with a chaste kiss on her cheek, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup, let's get the kids and we'll be off to Ren's party in no time, 'kay?"

She nodded as she watched him go get the car, fiddling with her wedding band, she could only think. 'That man really is the only one for me.'

The only one.

* * *

**A/N – Voila! Chapter 2 is complete! I'm content with what I produced and hope it gave you a bit more of insight on the situation and what is yet to come! **

**Any comments, suggestions, or questions, please feel free to PM me or drop it into your review! I would really appreciate them.**

**Review! ****As flattering as follows and favorites are, I would really appreciate it if you took a minute out of your time to give your two cents, you have no idea how that would mean to me!**

**Until the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated, for a moment I lost a grip on Bleach and Naruto and sort of drifted away… but now I am back!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You know who you are!**

**Since the backstory has been requested, it shall be given…at last! Enjoy, it gets a tad dark.**

**Disclaimer – Sadly, I am not Japanese or a guy and therefore do not own either Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

Her name was Saiyuki.

And apparently she was a beautiful woman that was with Sasuke, now that he suddenly decided to return to Konoha after he had killed Itachi. Sasuke had somehow become even more attractive in his travels and the woman accompanying him was on par when it came to looks and they seemed to be a couple.

Of course, this was only the tidbits of gossip Sakura had managed to catch as she slouched into an empty chair in the reception space, she hadn't _actually been there_ when Sasuke arrived at the gates, she had been in the middle of doing surgery when it had happened.

A couple of days later she would come face to face with the duo.

Sasuke had grown taller and his facial features were more refined, that was something she couldn't deny, but in all honesty Sakura had fail to see the appeal anymore, sure he was attractive, but she had long since relinquished her silly crush, she had simply been an infatuated_ preteen!_ What did she know!? In short, Sakura had come to terms with the fact that a meaningful and honest relationship between her and Sasuke wasn't possible and that when she came down to it, he really wasn't the type of person she needed, it didn't seem healthy.

Next to him, was the girl…no _woman_ called Saiyuki. She was taller than Sakura, with sickly pale skin and a hint of a forced tan, her dark hair had a strange violet hue and was bunched together in a complicated bun. Her eyes were the same or at least almost the same as Sasuke's, well in color at least. Wrapped up in a deep purple and gold kimono that exposed her larger than average chest, Saiyuki looked almost like a princess… or a wealthy concubine. She may have been their age, but her body language radiated confidence and experience, red lips were set into a mocking half smile and for a moment, at that one second, Sakura could have sworn she saw boiling malice directed at her before it flickered away.

Sakura happily greeted the pair.

* * *

In no less than two day, the Konoha Elders and council pardoned Sasuke. His actions were seen as mere insubordination and he was quickly released. In reality, everyone knew that the council simply couldn't afford letting the precious sharigan slip, they needed Sasuke to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

And Sakura couldn't have cared less.

Sasuke's return had no impact on her life whatsoever. Unlike Naruto, she had gradually let the illusion of ever reforming Team 7 go, she had realized that it was a futile dream, because things were never going to be the same. Team 7 had grown up, grown apart… Team 7 was gone.

Initially she had paid no attention to Sasuke or his travel buddy, but to her surprise Saiyuki was a very social person, flocking from ninja clan to clan with introductions and gifts, she also seem to be mixing well with the villagers and was apparently very helpful and charitable. Which is fine, but personally Saiyuki never came across as one to assist other so happily…without anything in return.

Imagine her surprise when said woman came by her office one day to talk.

"So you are the _amazing_ Sakura Haruno! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Sakura looked up from her paper work and was met by a smirking Saiyuki. Confused she gave a puzzled greeting, "Uh…hello, you must be Saiyuki, I've heard a lot about you."

Crimson lips turned wicked as they opened to speak, "You have? Oh my, I am so flustered, I'm certain that anything said about _me_, could never compare to the _famous Sakura_, who has been trained by a Sanin and has surpassed the Fifth Hokage herself! Why, I'm just passing gossip, _you_, on the other hand must be on everybody lips with your status!"

Sakura could hear the sharp undertones of mocking sarcasm cleverly hidden in what was intended to be a compliment and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes, this one was looking for trouble. With a plastered smile she replied, "I'm flattered, but really I'm nothing special."

In response she received short scoff, "Well, you're right about one thing, because I also heard that you were an obnoxious bitch who followed Sasuke like a needy puppy declaring your love for him day and night, along with being a weakling with no real talent."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm certain you heard!"

"What I meant was that y-" It then clicked together to the pinkette why the throng of insults were thrown at her.

"If this is about Sasuke, then I'll just have you know that I have no interest in him."

"Of course you don't! He has me and not some below average neon freak with pathetic claims that dare to try establish her as a ninja!"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes there is! I'm just warning you to stay the hell away from Sasuke, whether or not I become Lady Uchiha doesn't matter, but I _will_ be the one warming his bed every night and giving him a strong heir! "

The kimono clad woman turned to walk, but suddenly halted near a shelf filled with books, photos and trinkets, picking up a frame, she stroked the picture's glass, "My Sakura, I can see why Ino called you forehead, you were quite abnormal… who am I kidding you still are… you look so happy here and look at you now – all alone…or at least going to be."

A small crack echoed in the silent room, "Oh! You have to forgive me Sakura, I seem to have ruined your picture! Well, in any case I'm sure you can be replaced… Oops! I meant the frame can be replaced – silly me!"

With those words the woman left, leaving Sakura to slowly walk to the shelf, gently picking up the frame, she realized that it was the picture of a twelve year old Team 7. Their faces were forever frozen in time, neatly protected by the small pane of glass, except for the delicate but deliberate spider web -like cracks on the much younger Sakura's face.

She puts the photo face down and goes back to work.

* * *

During her lunch break she told Neji of the exchange over lunch. Over time she and the pearly eyed boy had become good friends through missions, but mainly through her helping him finally get together with his long time crush, Tenten.

"It was so weird, it was like she meant something deeper by it all, foreshadowing even!" She hastily joked as she stuff the somewhat charred chicken into her mouth.

"Maybe she's a fan of Uchiha… a really big fan."

"Maybe… but that doesn't mean she has to rant to me about it!"

After scarfing down the remainder of her lunch, she gave a quick farewell and ran back to work.

Neji contemplated their conversation, and couldn't help the chill in his spine as he thought of Saiyuki, but he eventually waved it off.

Saiyuki was harmless.

* * *

When she thought about, I mean really thought about it, she did have a hellish work schedule that ranged from harmless cuts and scrapes to extracting poison to life- saving surgery. But Sakura didn't mind the brutal hours, the crappy food or the occasional extra bitchy patient, because in the end she was helping people, because she was useful in the grand scheme of things.

Yet, somehow she still managed to have an excellent social life, keeping in regular contact with her friends, even more so now that her parents were gone, killed in action. But her friends were always there and that kept her afloat.

Today she was going shopping with Ino, and while it wasn't exactly her forte, Ino always made sure Sakura enjoyed herself to an extent, and it wasn't that Sakura hated it… in fact she really treasured the day, it was like a routine or ritual they did every month or so, therefore Sakura always made sure her schedule was clear for that day and Ino would do the same.

Or so she thought… since she's been waiting at the bakery for twenty minutes!

It was completely unlike the blonde to be late, even more so today. Irritated, she got up and went in search of the no – show, going through every boutique Ino frequented until she caught a wisp of blonde and loud giggling. Maneuvering through the racks of lingerie and frilly hats, Sakura came to a stop in front of Ino and Saiyuki who were still laughing, each of them holding up a pair of polka – dot thongs.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing! I've been waiting for you for about twenty minutes!"

Blue eyes flitted upwards and then widened as though barely acknowledging Sakura's existence, "Oh shit! Sorry… it's just that well… I got off at work and went to go wait, but then I bumped into Saiyuki and I told her about today, and she seemed so excited, so I told her about a few shops and we saw all the sales and sort of got carried away…"

"Oh, I see, but it's not too late, we still have a lot of time!"

Saiyuki then interjected, "Sorry Saks! But I booked me and Ino for this cute little restaurant, unfortunately Ino didn't mention you…so it's a table for _two_."

"Well, I could always wait for you after lunch… "

Once again Ino tried to avoid looking at the pinkette's eyes, "Oh Sakura, me and Saiyuki were planning on going to a …you know…naughty shop after…and well no offense, you are sort of a prude." Her gaze still on the floor she continued, "Face it, you've never really been into shopping with me and we do it all the time, I just think me and Saiyuki could bond a bit more. I'm sure there's something else you can do."

With that said, she gave a quick bye and was off.

Trudging home, Sakura couldn't help but feel hurt, she and Ino always did this, and she didn't have anyone else to visit, Hinata was training with Hanabi, Neji was out on a date with TenTen and all the boy were out on some camping trip or mission.

In the end, she went to work instead.

* * *

She's not sure what to feel when arrives at the training grounds and find Saiyuki there, having what appears to be an animate chat with Tenten. It's been a week since the botched shopping trip and every week Sakura would practice her aim with Tenten. Sakura was good friends with the master of weapons, for the same reasons she had bonded with Neji and was glad that every week she could practice her aim and release her frustration with some kunai and a bull's-eye.

"Hey Sakura! I'm so glad you could make it! Saiyuki and me were just talking, you would have never guessed but Saiyuki has great accuracy!"

After exchanging a few more words they went on to tossing some kunai, it continued on for a while and Sakura noticed that Tenten was right about Saiyuki, the woman would usually hit her target every time. A bit unnerved, the young medic try to keep her focus but for some reason just wasn't on top of her aim, the kunai simply hit the edge of the post, so much time spent in the confines of the hospital had dulled her skills. With an encouraging smile, Tenten called it a day and went to go collect the discarded weapons ahead. That was when a voice spoke up, "Great aim there Saks! You can really do some damage. "

"Lovely sarcasm… and my name is _Sakura_, not Saks."

"I'm so glad you find me amusing, because this will be hilarious." With that said the dark hair woman pick up a kunai and threw it forward… straight at Tenten. Even before Sakura could shout out a warning, the projectile had hit its mark, embedding itself into the unsuspecting girl's shoulder. Still in shock, Sakura jumped when Saiyuki yelled, "What is wrong with you! Now see what your flimsy aim did!"

Running to Tenten, Sakura immediately began healing the injury, "Tenten, it wasn't me, you hav-"

"Sakura, it's okay, I know your aim wasn't the best today, and that Saiyuki's was a bit overwhelming, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

The wound eventually healed, and Sakura just stood there watching and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

In the passing days, the petite roseate, try to rationalize the incident that had occurred at the field as a weird accident, a weird fucked up accident.

Unfortunately, that and what was yet to occurred weren't accidents at all.

* * *

Shoji with Shikamaru had apparently was cancelled when upon arriving at his house she was met with him _already playing with Saiyuki_.

Staring at the pair, all she was given was a twisted smile from the she devil.

Barbeque with Chouji was a no go, when she was beat to by _her._

Taijutsu with Lee was the same.

Tea with Neji.

Walks with Hinata.

Playing with Akamaru and Kiba.

Chatting with Shino.

Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Guy, Iruka, Sai, Yamato…even Naruto…

_What is going? Why is she always there? Why is she everywhere?_

In the course of a month, Saiyuki had managed to become buddy – buddy with nearly everyone, the woman had somehow bonded with everyone having the same exact likes as apparently everyone in the entire fucking village! In that same month Sakura had found herself, alone and ignored. Everyone was conveniently busy whenever she came over or called.

And she hated it.

As she stared out her bedroom woman, she kept telling herself that it all _has_ to be a coincidence, and that she was just being oversensitive and paranoid.

_But…_

She felt as though slowly, and ever so gradually she was being pushed away, out of the picture, dare she say _replaced._

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the musing girl in the window, lust and desire riddled in their darks depths, pale lips upturned into a trademark smirk.

_So annoying_, he thought.

Lips that mouthed, _You will be mine..._

* * *

Sakura reached the front of the door, one hand clutched a bag of prescription pills meant for Ino's dad who had forgotten to pick them up after being discharged. Oddly, she was nervous. Never had she been so before, she had been to Ino's house plenty of times, but the thing that had her on the edge was…well everything.

She had been given clipped replies by all her friends and co-workers and on her way her she was given cold glances by the villagers.

She felt so _alienated._

Realizing that no one was answering, she went around and was stopped by the sound of people, music and laughter, pushing past the wooden gate of the backyard, her eyes drunk in the view of a party, a party where _all _her friends, even Tsunade and Team 7_ - everyone, _was attending. More importantly, in the center of the crowd was _Saiyuki._

It was so damn awkward.

It was nothing but silence until Ino ran up to her and pulled her aside, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Taken aback by the hostility, she replied, "I _was_ here to bring your dad his medication, but it looks like I walked into something else, where it seems I wasn't invited."

"Oh come on! I forgot! That's all, people forget things!"

"People do! But how could you… how could all of you forget me! Am I so unimportant…? "

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Wow, it's just like she said you are really self-absorbed!"

"Wait, who said so?"

"Saiyuki…the only honest person here, who actually has time for her friends!"

Anger slowly began to rise, so she was right! That psycho was out to get her, "Ino, I can't say this any other way than, that your _honest_ has got it out for me! She's nothing but a fake and a liar! The first thing she said to me was an insult just because of Sasuke an-"

Her words were cut short by the echo of a slap.

Green eyes widened as her small hand came to rest upon her now red cheek, "Ino…"

"STOP! JUST STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT SAIYUKI LIKE THAT! SHE'S BEEN A GOOD PERSON AND SHE WAS RIGHT, IT ALL COMES DOWN TO YOU NOT GETTING OVER YOU OBSESSION WITH SASUKE, WHY CANT YOU JUST GET OVER IT ALL! YOU JUST MAKE YOURSELF LOOK PATHETIC BLAMING SOMEONE INNOCENT OVER JEALOUSY! "

Sakura was taken aback by the outburst, "Ino, it's not at all like that, I just -"

"Just go Sakura, you're embarrassing enough."

"But…"

"GO!"

And so she did.

* * *

Tears ran down her face, angry tears that she wiped away, because she refused to be seen crying, it had been a day since that confrontation and it had gotten out, it was gossip by now, gossip that got her scornful looks and sympathetic ones for Saiyuki.

Tonight was going to be a tea festival, there was going to be games, music and food, normally she would go with her friends but now they made no effort to hide that they were intentionally avoiding her.

As the sky darkened and lanterns were lit, people came out for the food and playful diversions. Sakura had no plan to join the festivities, she felt far too unwanted to celebrate, as she walked against the crowd from the hospital, all she wanted was to go home and sleep.

A high pitch and panicked trill brought her out of her thoughts, "Oh Sakura! I'm so glad I caught you! This boy has been injured!"

Recognizing that forsaken voice, but realizing what had been said she had followed the call into a dark alley where she encountered Saiyuki… standing next to a perfectly healthy and unharmed boy. Gritting her teeth, she hissed, "You just wasted my time, he is perfectly fine!"

An unhinged smile stretched across the woman's lips as her eyes were filled with some sort of twisted delight, "He won't be for long…"

A heavy brick appeared from behind her back as she swung the heavy object behind the child's head, the familiar sound of a skull cracking met Sakura's ears flowed by Saiyuki scream of 'horror' as the woman ran screaming, "Help!" and "Murder!"

But none of that mattered as Sakura rushed over to the boy, his head bleeding profusely, she held his head up as she tried to heal the very damaged skull, blood coated her hands but she continued to pump her chakra into the injury. But, the skull was so shattered, Saiyuki seem to have hit him with a lot of force. The moment the boy closed his eyes and stilled forever was the exact moment when a crowd of people surrounded her.

They were greeted with the sight of Sakura Haruno holding the dead body of child, blood soaked hands and a very bloody brick next to her.

They descended with a rage.

* * *

She had taken one hell of a beating before ANBU arrived and dragged her away and tossed her into a cell, bonding her hands with chains that restricted chakra, before she received a swift kick from one of them.

Pale moon eyes could never be hidden behind a simple mask.

She received 'visits' from her friends, which really meant they just came to either beat her, or ridicule her. It was all the same either way.

"_Bitch"_

"_Murderer"_

"_Psycho"_

"_Jealous whore"_

"_Can't believe you killed a kid over Sasuke…"_

"_Deranged Slut…"_

And all she could do was stare blankly at the wall, at the ceiling, at anything really. She felt so broken, and her heart hurt so much, to a point where she just wished it would give out and then she'd wake up and it would all be some dream…

_How did it come to this, _she thought, _I'm a good person, a good friend. I always did what was right, I saved people's lives… what did I do…?_

_How could all the people I loved turn on me so? Is she just good at manipulating others…or were they really such good people to begin with if they can come to hate me so quickly?_

The sound of a throat clearing made her look up – into angry blue eyes, eyes that she had once loved and trusted.

"Naruto…"

Those eyes narrowed, "Don't Sakura, just don't!" And she flinches because it was so cold and hateful. And she knows that this is her breaking point because…

_I had at least had some hope left in you…_

"To think that you would kill a child over your jealousy, Saiyuki has been a kind and helpful and has helped all of us see the truth. Your obsession for Sasuke, and just what kind of person you really are! "

She feels the world slowly shattering, piece by piece, word by word, but he didn't stop, "Whatever happens, happens for the best, execution or not." And then he was gone.

Her heart stopped, _execution._

They were going to execute her. Panicking she asked the guard, who sneered back, "Yup, off with your head pinky, Ms. Saiyuki suggested it, better off that someone like you is dead."

The tears absent- mindedly flowed, and the sadness, the utter agony of it all descend down upon her as she was faced with the reality.

She was going to die, she was going to die because one woman had managed to turn her entire village against her, and all the people she loved would revel in it. Nobody would know the truth.

_Yet…_

The sorrow morphed, slowly into something else, and anger began to accumulate in the pit of her stomach, because –

_She hated them all…_

* * *

_Remember the cause of your bitter tears_

_Never forget the reason for your hate_

* * *

_NO!_ She thinks, _No! She will not die! She will not die over a few imbeciles who were fed dirty lies! She would not just lie down, eyes averted and be executed! This betrayal in the purest forms committed by her life's companions would not lead to her unnecessary death!_

_She would fight!_

With a smile, she noticed they had not chained her legs, and with a small smile, that seemed more like an ironic and bitter grimace, she pushed all her remaining chakra into her legs… and kicked.

* * *

The ground shook and the prison rattled.

Guards and ANBU rushed to the scene but were brought down by an unseen fury.

_She would not go down like this._

* * *

Hands now free and legs somewhat bruised and scratched, she ran.

Past the guards, past ANBU, past villagers, past the gates. Away from the shouts and taunts, away from the village, away from the betrayal, away from the hurt…

She ran.

She doesn't know for how long, and she doesn't care, but she knows that ANBU is still on her trail, but she knows that she's at the end of the line. She had ran into a thick forest, branches scratched her face and roots had tripped her up, she had no more strength to hide or jump within the high branches.

It was dark but she could see that up ahead there was no more land, just the edge of a cliff, and she slows down, she doesn't know what to do anymore. The ache of running and the ache of previous beatings weighed down on her, she was so tired.

At the very edge of the cliff, she hears the steady sound of ANBU, and before she can even blink, a fusillade of kunai bury themselves into her back, lurching her forward, off the edge.

And she plummets downward.

And for a moment she doesn't feel anything.

She hits cold water, _there must have been a river below,_ she muses as she is being pulled under.

There is darkness and pain. And she can no longer breathe. Broken and alone. She smiles and waits for death.

_All the things, I could and now will never do –_

_Fall in love._

_Get married._

_Have kids._

_Raise them and throw them parties._

_Watch them grow._

_Grow old and die, next to the one I love._

_Now I never can…_

Then there is nothing.

_If only…_

* * *

Her eyes fly open as she coughs out water, hacking and choking. Her body hurts, and the hands on her chest keep forcing the water out. She doesn't feel anymore kunai though… wait… she's feeling – she's alive!

She doesn't have enough time to think though, as she begins to float in and out of conciseness, the feeling of being picked up and held in strong arms as she is carried away is the last thing her limp body recalls. She keeps her eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of orange hair and concerned, but determined brown eyes.

"Don't worry" he says "Everything will be alright."

And for some strange reason, she believes him wholeheartedly.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! That was eleven pages! Not two or three! But Eleven! **

**I hope you are all satisfied, the backstory has been established! Hooray!**

** Please tell what you think of it, I tried really hard to stay away from the stereotype associated with these types of fanfic…you know village betrays Sakura kind of thing... yada yada...**

**The next few chapters will probably focus on Ichigo and Sakura, with them adapting, bonding, and their relationship! Expect fluff! More Flashbacks!**

**Any Question or suggestions! Don't hesitate!**

**REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF TWINKIES REVIEW! I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE INSPIRATION I'LL GET AND THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE! PLEASE!**

**Until next time!**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know…I know…it's been a long time. Believe me when I say I've been wanting to update it, but my lack of inspiration and not really knowing where the plot was heading just held me in place. Plus, I'm still suffering the effects of whiplash after riding a rollercoaster….**

**This chapter might not be super long, but I felt that I owed you guys at least something. It's been difficult getting back into my writing.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

The past few months had been strange.

That's all she could really say to describe them, well, to describe everything really. But, it was the good type of strange, the kind of strange that she needed to ease into this world, the kind she needed in order to forget…

She wanted to say it felt like a dream, that it felt like some sort of past life, that she was over it all. But, she couldn't, no matter what she did, no matter what she desired or how badly she did, she could never entirely erase Konoha from her life, because it had been her life at one point, one she had been born and raised into, sixteen years' worth of memories were centered there.

Yet, while she could never eliminate that part of her life, she was slowly starting to separate herself from it, she was no longer a kunoichi, this world wasn't dictated by kunai, demons and jutsus, and that kids her age had career options other than being a ninja.

Yes, Sakura Haruno was an ordinary school girl, who got good grades, had a normal social life, and aspired to attend Tokyo U to be a doctor. (Well as normal as a girl with the ability to crush cement, magically heal people, and pinpoint every part of your body she could aim for to kill you, could be…)

This was her life plan and she loved it…she loved this world it was her paradise, even if it took her some time to adjust to it. But that transition had been made easier with Ichigo's help.

Ichigo.

A small smile plays across her lips for a moment. He was really something else, never before had she ever met anybody like him and she owed him so much.

Saving her life would have been enough, but he kept going, he sheltered her and nursed her back to health, he introduced her to his friends and family, helped her adapt to society and school…he gave her another chance at life, just when she thought it was over.

She's quickly snapped out her musings when she hears a crash and looks over to Orihime sprawled over the coffee table, chuckling she goes over to help the girl up.

She loved Orihime, she really did, she was like the sister she never had, the little sister she never had. While they were the same age, Orihime had the air of innocence still hanging over her, the natural type of childlike wonder that most quickly grew out of, and while Sakura to an extent was innocent, mainly when it concerned creatures of the opposite sex, she wasn't downright naïve as Orihime. And so Sakura felt that it was her duty to make sure Orihime didn't get caught up in the craziness that was life.

Of course that wasn't the only reason she lived with her.

After some time of recovering at Ichigo's house, she felt that it wasn't fair that she was mooching off his family, she realized she had to live somewhere else, that's where Orihime cheerfully piped in. Although Sakura was reluctant at first, she eventually caved in and was happy she did. Although she hid it well, Orihime was extremely lonely living by herself, as was Sakura in the vast new world that was Karakura.

Bunking together, they had managed to create a routine. While Orihime did receive money from a distant aunt, Sakura decided to get a job at a pet store to cover any extra finances, she also chose to take over the kitchen detail, one plate of auburn haired girl's cooking was enough for Sakura to politely convince her hand over that responsibility.

Shaking her head, the pinkette lifted the klutzy girl off the ground, "We're not that late for school Hime. You can slow down."

Giggling, as she regained her footing "I know that Sakura – chan! But I was kind of …hoping that we might be able to catch up to Ichigo on the way." She finished shyly.

Sakura's smile faltered for the slightest moment before she set it again and nodded enthusiastically.

She was fully aware of Orihime's crush on Ichigo, it was pretty obvious even if she hadn't been told. Of course she didn't like Ichigo like _that_, no, he was just a friend. A friend who saved her life and got her back on her feet, a friend who held her as she sobbed and screamed from terrifying nightmares filled with cold eyes and cruel laughter, a friend who never inquired or asked questions about where she came from, a friend who held her hand as he showed her Karakura…a friend that she treasured. Just a friend.

So it always confused her when her chest tightened whenever Orihime talked about him so fondly. That feeling doubled whenever she sees Ichigo around Rukia Kuchiki, a small girl that always seemed to be near him, no matter what. The girl who Ichigo always had banter with, one of the very few people who could punch him in the face and get away with it. Maybe it was just Sakura, but she could swear it was like there was some type of bond or secret between them…

Suddenly, she feels bad and she needs to distract herself. "Ha, yeah if we want to catch up, we should probably leave now."

With that said, they headed out the front door.

* * *

She thinks school is a funny thing, albeit tedious as well, but funny all the same. The only ever 'school' Sakura went to was ninja academy, and even then all they ever did was basic jutsus and toss a few shurikens. They never really learned math, science or literature. It was all so foreign.

The first day had been hard, but she quickly caught on, Sakura was a smart girl and she soon ranked pretty high in school.

She still recalls her first day of school.

* * *

_Pink eyebrows furrowed as slim fingers traced the gray fabric. "So…I have to wear this. This tiny thing…to school. A place of learning…right?"_

"_That's why I gave it to you."_

"_With these socks?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Do I really have to?"_

"_It's a school uniform, Sakura."_

"_What kind of school forces girls to wear miniskirts and thigh socks, it seems pervy."_

"_I don't know, I didn't make the rules."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Sakura! Go change! We're going to be late!"_

"_That's what I was about to say, you're in my room."_

_With a blush, the tall teen shuffled out of the room. Closing the door behind him. The small girl sighed, she really wasn't liking the uniform._

* * *

_Nervously, tugging the end of the skirt in a futile attempt to miraculously lengthen the fabric, she took careful steps inside the classroom._

_Having been bullied as child had left her self-conscious, and her recent trauma was of no help when it meant meeting new people. Plus, the skirt was really pushing it, she missed her black leggings…_

_With a shy smile, she turned to face the room full of curious eyes as the teacher announced, "Class, we have a new student today, this is Orihime's cousin, Sakura Haruno."_

_With a small bow and a shaky hello, she braved the new terrain._

* * *

_Waiting by the front gates for Orihime, Sakura concluded that school hadn't been terrible. The people were nice enough, with the exception of a few snarky comment about her hair, all which she quickly silenced with a glare._

_Leaning against the wall behind her, she closed her eyes. But she couldn't keep them closed for too long, before seeing malicious dark eyes. Jade orbs fluttered open to see that in the time she spent musing she had gotten surrounded by four towering walls of ugly._

_Grimacing, she stood tall, well as tall as she could make herself appear. "Can I help you?"_

_She was met by howls of laughter, "We got ourselves a sarcastic bitch here don't we boys?"_

_Eyes narrowing, she tried to inch away, she really didn't want to get in the fight, she didn't get far as she was roughly pushed back, "Where ya going, we were just about to show you a good time."_

_Lecherous grins stretched across their features, and she panicked for a moment, it wasn't until the ringleader dropped his meaty hand near her breast that she snapped. _

_Pulling her hand back, she smashed it against the perv's face, smirking when she was met with the very familiar sound of a broken nose._

_Her victory was short-lived as the rest of his minions grabbed her from behind, one harshly pulling her hair. Gasping in pain, the leader stood back up, one hand clutching his bloody nose, the other holding a pocket knife. _

_Eyes widening, she clenched her fist, her shinobi instincts screaming for her to take the pen in her shirt pocket and ram it into their jugulars. _

_Fingers twitching up towards her shirt, her thoughts were cut off when a blur of orange landed a sickening blow to the knife wielding male, sending his body crashing into the wall nearby._

_She felt the hands on her body disappear as her attackers, took steps back, "S-shit! It's Kurosaki!"_

_Looking up at the enraged face of Ichigo, she could have almost sworn she saw a flicker of gold in his furious brown eyes._

"_Sakura, are you okay? Did these dirt bags do anything to you?" He managed through gritted teeth._

_Shaking her head, she watched as the thugs formed a circle around him, the leader screaming, "GET HIM, HE'S ONLY ONE PUNK!"_

_She watched in awe as his deftly took them on, blinking out of her temporary shock and refusing to be a damsel, she ran towards him. Back to back, they kneed, punched and broke bones together in a flurry of movements._

_Huffing after the ordeal, she turned to him, silence between them, "Uh, nice round house." He managed to say._

_Focusing her gaze at her shoes, "Why?" She felt stupid asking, but he'd helped her enough as it is, why did he come to her defense…_

"_Because…you're my friend Sakura, and, as long as I'm here I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."_

_It'd been a long time since that day her heart had felt so warm and alive… and for once in all the time she's been here, she forgot about blonde idiots in orange jumpsuits who had uttered something of the similar caliber._

_Tears sprung in her eyes, and with the utmost sincerity, she whispered a thank you._

* * *

It was already third period, and bored students listened to the teacher drone on about some type of mathematical formula. Sakura taking lazy notes continued to doodle, occasionally sneaking glances at the orange hair teen sitting next to her.

Tearing off a sheet of paper, she scribbled,

_**You look really serious, Strawberry. ;P**_

Passing it to him, she watched as he read it,

**It's called paying attention Pinky, you should try it.**

_**I'm taking notes, aren't I?**_

**Yeah, I can really tell you get the material by that cupcake doodle.**

_**I'm hungry…feed me!**_

**Lunch is in an hour.**

_**But… I want cupcakes.**_

**Fine, we'll get some after school. **

_**Yay! Did I ever tell that you are the best! Because you are!**_

**Only when it comes to getting you sweets…**

_**(gasp) Did you hear that? It was the sound of my breaking heart!**_

**Cute. Can you also hear the sound of us failing the next test?**

_**Ha! You mean the sound of **__**you**__** failing because you're always mysteriously absent?**_

**I have things to do.**

_**Do Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Rukia do things too?**_

**Oh no… you caught us!**

_**Nice, you spilled sarcasm all over the note…**_

**Sorry, what was that? Can't hear you over me diligently taking notes.**

Smirking as she was about to respond, she caught Ichigo staring at Rukia, their gazes meeting as they both nodded, the sound of chairs scraping the floor followed, as Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Rukia all shouted random excuses, all rushing towards the door.

Grabbing his wrist, she softly asked, "Hey, are we still getting cupcakes?" Even if she wanted to cry out, are you coming back? Are you going to disappear for days again? This was the closest she could manage.

With a half-smile, "Of course we are."

And then he ran off.

Folding the note and putting it in her bag, she smiled wryly.

Whispers of uncertainty filled her head, before she shooed them away. She wanted to know, she wanted to follow, she didn't want to be left out, she _hated_ that feeling.

But…

She let it go and didn't allow hazed faces to fill her mind.

Her friends were like _those people._

They never would. She trusted them.

She trusted him.

And that was all she needed to reassure herself.

Turning a page in her notebook to a clean sheet, she began taking notes.

He was going to need them if he wanted to pass that test.

* * *

He tried to shake the image of her sad green eyes out of his head, as he trailed behind Rukia.

He needed to focus on the energy emitting somewhere in Karakura, it was an arrancar. He needed to be ready, not distracted by the pinkette's adorable pout. He groaned, it wasn't fair how she could do this to him, especially before a fight.

He wanted to tell her, he hated lying to her. Even if it meant sounded crazy.

_Guess what Sakura! I'm a Shinigami!_

With determination, he reminded himself, that he would not drag another friend into this chaos, especially _her. _He had to keep her safe, no matter what.

Jumping out of his body, into familiar black robes, he had his resolve, he was doing this to protect his home, his family, and the girl he was daring to care for.

For the girl with pretty pink hair, gorgeous green eyes, and aching smile.

For the girl, his heart and even hollow, said,

_Protect._

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished! I hope you guys are happy! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and just didn't tell me to update, believe me when I say that means sooooo much!**

*****Like I mentioned before, I've been struggling to get back into writing, so I think that whipping out One-Shots or drabbles might get me back into the full rhythm of things. So I'd like to ask my fellow readers to suggest some prompts, **_**preferably crossovers**_**, a pairing would be appreciated and maybe a plot. It could be any fandom you please, don't be shy, and tell me your heart's desire! But I do apologize in advance if I am not familiar with it, I'll still try! I repeat, try… Plus, I wont just choose one, I'll try to do as many!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (I know I'm desperate, but reviews feed writers…)**

**P.S. – Anybody else watch Attack on Titan? Episode 22 was designed to make me cry, even if I'm not that big of a Levi/Petra fan… I still got the feels.**

**If you haven't seen Attack on Titan, START NOW!**

**Bye!**

**=D**


End file.
